


North and South

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Industrial Revolution, Mutual Attraction, based on a book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Based on the book by Elizabeth Gaskell, this is a Jonsa version of it.Jon Targaryen is John Thornton and Sansa Stark is Margaret Hale.The industrial revolution in England has caused a shift in the fortunes of the poor and the rich. Sansa discovers the plight of such when her father moves their family from the beautiful south of Helstone to the drab and rough North that is Milton. She is introduced to the aloof, brooding and proud Jon Targaryen a mill owner in Milton and they clash over ideals and philosophies. However that will not last long, once Jon has set his heart and eyes on Sansa, the headstrong and noble daughter of the Stark household.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Fifteen Days of Valentine's tumblr challenge. Day 15: Fill day (free choice)  
>  Will most likely be a four part chapter fic. I had fun writing this one although I have to warn you that I am no Elizabeth Gaskell so please do not compare mine with hers. Mine is zero compared to hers. And this is Jonsa based so obviously the characters are 'recast' in their roles in this story. Hope you enjoy reading! and sorry in advance if you're a fan of Elizabeth Gaskell and I ruined it for you..  
> 

Sansa had wandered around the streets of Milton for almost a few hours now. And she had seen almost the same thing, every street she passed and every corner she turned. She wondered why she expected anything to be different today than any other day. Grey stone walls, dirty cobblestone roads lined the town. Sansa quickly pressed her handkerchief to her nose as a group of boys ran past her. How she missed the fresh warm breeze of Helstone and the scent of summer flowers in the air.

Everything was damp, grey and dirty in Milton. She could have said the same for the people but having been raised as a daughter of a vicar; she bore more compassion in her heart than judgement and decided to regard them as her neighbours. After all, it had only been a week since she had moved from Helstone to Milton. She would walk these streets every day for as long as she had to live there and greet the same familiar faces. _Love thy neighbour_ , she reminded herself.

It was almost time for tea as Sansa returned home. Brienne greeted her as she took her coat and hat. Sansa noticed another coat hanging on a hook.

“Do we have a visitor, Brienne?” Sansa turned to her long time servant and her mother’s loyal keeper.

“Aye, Miss Sansa. Mr Targaryen his name was. Some mill owner right here in Milton. He’s in there with Mr Stark,” Brienne cocked her head to the side to where the study was. Sansa nodded and wondered if there was anyone in Milton who didn’t own a mill or worked in one. The industrial revolution had blessed and cursed this town all the same, Sansa thought, recalling what she had witnessed from her daily walks the past week.

“How is Mother doing?” “Her cough is better. But it would be wise to have a doctor on hand, Miss,” Brienne advised. She was right. Catelyn Stark had always had a delicate constitution. The harsh conditions in Milton had caused her distress in ways Sansa hadn’t anticipated. Sansa had ordered for Brienne to place her mother in bedrest ever since their arrival in their new house in Milton. Sansa would need to seek for a physician soon.

Sansa walked over to the study to greet the visitor and her father and as she reached for the door knob, her father opened it wide and welcomed her in. He thought he had heard Brienne greet someone at the door.

“Ah, Sansa, do come in. I would like you to meet Mr Jon Targaryen. He will be my new student here in Milton. Isn’t that wonderful?” her father beamed at her, the first she had seen since moving here. This was an encouraging start for him and Sansa was glad.

“Miss Stark, how do you do?” the gentleman turned around and greeted her with his dark eyes and intent stare. Sansa stopped in her tracks and sensed her stomach drop to the floor.

 _No, not him_ , she thought.


End file.
